gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Dragon (Famous Vessel)
}} The Golden Dragon ''is a War Brig and a once famous vessel belonging to a pirate called the Dragon Of The Caribbean. Stories of the ''Golden Dragon's endeavours once reached all corners of the world of POTCO. A long time ago, the ship's captain disappeared. Along with him, so did the Golden Dragon. ''However, recently it has been rumored that the Dragon Of The Caribbean can be seen at the docks of Tortuga on the Abassa Ocean with a sign that reads "Mercenary for Hire," and sightings of the ''Golden Dragon ''have suddenly increased. Birth and Rise to Fame In the earliest days of her existence, the ''Golden Dragon ''was no more than a basic War Brig. The Dragon Of The Caribbean would sail with the ''Golden Dragon ''on countless Material Runs, Rare Material Runs, and Gold Runs. The pirates that sailed with the Dragon Of The Caribbean on these ventures would spread word throughout the caribbean of the fabulous performance of the ship and her captain. Reportedly, the captain was an agreeable, likable, and fair man, often allowing the crew to choose the ship's actions. As the ''Golden Dragon's fame grew, the ship became more powerful and developed a far more iconic appearance. With multiple levels of the Reinforced Hull and Offensive Rigging upgrades along with gold-colored sails decorated with a black dragon emblem, the Golden Dragon could not be mistaken for any other vessel. In addition to the dazzling sails, leaf pattern carving were featured on the ship's deck, which many said gave the Golden Dragon ''an undeniable beauty. As of very recently, the ''Golden Dragon ''now possesses the first level of the Copperhead Upgrade. This Gives the ''Golden Dragon a brand new appearance, which includes a green and gold-colored hull and gear patterns visible on the ship's deck. In addition, the Golden Dragon ''is now even more deadly than she was before, with a chance that her broadsides will explode upon impact with enemy ships. The Dragon Of The Caribbean purchased this upgrade recently, with a notoriety level of 34. Many pirates have also said that sailing under the Dragon Of The Caribbean was always a fun experience. It is reported that the Dragon Of The Caribbean had once hired jesters and performers for his ship, whose only job was to provide entertainment for the crew through the use of singing, dancing, storytelling, and putting on role-playing shows. This only served to attract more pirates to the ''Golden Dragon, practically forming a line just to sail aboard this famous ship. These photos, along with many confirmed sightings of the Golden Dragon ''and the Dragon Of The Caribbean himself, confirm that the Dragon Of The Caribbean has indeed returned, and the ''Golden Dragon sails the Caribbean again, no doubt, ready to make another impact on the history of POTCO. The Dragon Of The Caribbean The Dragon Of The Caribbean is one of the lowest levels to ever own a War Brig, having had a notoriety level of a mere 14 when he purchased the Golden Dragon. No one is quite sure of how he was able to do this. Shortly after entering the world of POTCO, the Dragon Of The Caribbean joined a guild called the "Devil's Demons," whose Guildmaster was Contessa Vanderwood. For unknown reasons, the Dragon Of The Caribbean soon left this guild. He then formed his own guild, which he named the "Devil's Wolves" in honor of his old Guildmaster. However, this guild was largely unsuccessful and disbanded shortly after its creation. Pirates who report that the Dragon Of The Caribbean has returned report that he is now a solo mercenary, and refuses to join any guild. One ''report, however, suggests that the Dragon Of The Caribbean has started a brand new "Mercenary Guild," which he has called the "Northern Mercenary Company," or the "N. Mercenary Co." The Dragon's Four Some time ago in the world of POTCO, there existed a somewhat famous and ''very ''exclusive guild called the "Dragon's Four." Most reports say that the only members of the "Dragon's Four" were the four "Dragon Generals," the Dragon Of The North, Dragon Of The West, Dragon Of The East, and Dragon Of The South. This guild sailed together as a fleet, with their four ships forming a diamond-shaped "Compass Formation." In the rear, the Dragon Of The South sailed his ship, the ''White Dragon. ''On the left was the ''Sapphire Dragon, ''commanded by the Dragon Of The West, and the ''Crimson Dragon ''was positioned on the right under the command of the Dragon Of The East. The ship positioned at the front of the "Compass" served as the flagship, and was commanded by the Dragon Of The North. This ship was called the ''Golden Dragon, and was identical in every way to the ship owned by the Dragon Of The Caribbean. Many believe that the Dragon Of The North was in fact the Dragon Of The Caribbean, going by a different identity. However, only one pirate reported having heard this from the Dragon Of The Caribbean himself. Unfortunately, the "Dragon's Four" disappeared a long time ago. And, though it is rumored that the Dragon Of The North/Caribbean has returned, the other three Dragon Generals have not been seen or heard of since. Sources Interviews with pirates who have sailed aboard this famous vessel and anonymous photographers, as well as my own experiences aboard the Golden Dragon. Category:POTCO Vessels